silent shadow
by Xxsnow dreamxX
Summary: Raven is good. Kyd wykkyd is evil. But things can change, what happens when the table is turned? when Raven and Kyd are in a relationship, something goes wrong yet they are as happy as ever. two half demons' offspring can mean the end, again. SORRY HIATUS
1. owe

**Disclaimer:**if i was tho say i owned the teen titans i would be lying. but if i did i would dress like them everyday to school and work! i wouldn't care what people say!

this is my first fan fic to post yet there are many undiscovered in my notebooks, so i apologize ahead of time if my grammer or spelling is wrong. **PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

chapter 1: OWE

"Azarath metrion zinthos, azarath metrion zinthos, azara-" her eyes shot open.

"Dudes, WE GOT PIZZA!" Beast boy shouts as he struggles with six boxes of pizza running to the kitchen.

"Let me guess, tofu?" Raven say sourly. _I__ hate tofu, _she think to herself.

"No," _shocker, _"Not all of them are," he says in a matter-of-fact way.

Cyborg bursts through the door, Raven jump at the sound. Concentration gone, Raven falls on her butt. Cyborg sprints to the kitchen. Beast boy takes his first bite of pizza when the alarm goes off.

"Whos causing trouble now?" Kids flash says, suddenly appearing in the room. Robin, Starfire and Jinx are behind him.

"Hive five,Titans GO!" robin says as he runs to the garage.

"But, but, pizza?" Beast boy sniffles, teary eyed. Cyborg drags him by his foot to the T car.

* * *

Raven POV

_I'm not in the mood for this, I should've meditated longer. Vllians just wait 'till the worst moment possible, don't they? _My emotions were flaring. "calm, calm down," I whisper to myself as I fly to the bank were the 'Hive five' attempt to rob. I fly down and float just a few feet above the ground behind the boy wonder and the rest of inhuman powered followers are. We bust in to see Gizmo, Mammoth, Billy numerous, See-more, and Kyd wykkyd with baggs of cash still being stuffed.

"you guys really need a new occupation," robin says,"Titans GO!" they run eager for battle. each matching up with an oponent, leaving me to Kyd wykkyd. Kyd had a black cloak and his mask on, _hmm...he looks like Batman._ i lunge towards him saying my mantra.

later in fight

A foot hits me in the stomach and i fly into a brick wall, collapsing some bricks on top of me. i was tiered and seeing stars didn't help any. everything was blurry, and this scared me. a black figure with red eyes walked towards me. there was a pain in my chest making it hard to breath. and my breathing came in spurts inbetween coffing. Then i lost conciousness.


	2. bad pizza

chapter two: Bad Pizza

bright, very bright. not really my favorite thing. I hear voices but I cant place them with a name or face. I forces my eyelids open after several unsuccessful tries. the medical lab, _that explains the bright lights. _I groan.

"Shes waking up," Cyborg says to somebody on his communicator then closes it."How do you feel?" now directed to me.

"Well, just dandy," I say rolling my eyes. I roll over to my side, a scream of pain escapes my lips. my face is plastered with pain that reflected my outburst.

"Oh, by the way, you broke four bones; three ribs and your left collar-bone" he says cringing."But here" handing me pizza, "I saved you some before it was gone,"

"thanks,"i sat up and munched away. when I was done I ask,"Did we at least catch them?" hoping Im not the reason if we did fail.

"somewhat... we got gizmo and mammoth, the rest got away"

"oh, another day then. im going to my room I'll fix myself."I said getting up from the hospital style bed. I have a headache and I was tiered. " hey what time is it?" I could tell if it was light out or not because of the window curtain.

"its 8:00,"

"I was out for three hours?" _wow how was I unconscious for that long," _did you sedate me?"

"yes because things were flying everywhere, after you got knocked out your mind must have went haywire because your black energy was capturing mammoth and gizmo, that's how we got them, and you hit robin and Beast boy with bricks" he laughs,"you might want to apologize to them later"

I chuckle, _owe,"_ok," and I disappear through the floor.

* * *

after I got done meditating, with my injures all healed,its time for bed. I walk over to my dresser to pull out my pajamas. the top was a long sleeve flanal button up that was purple, and the bottoms were the same color, and flanal material. just before I slip on my shirt I examine the impact point, which is only bruises now.i button up my top now fully dressed and I head for my bed, jumping under my covers. _Why did he kick me that hard? I mean, I know we have to keep up appearances, but, Jeez. _I have a secret, I feel slightly guilty for hiding it but not for the secret itself.

I love kyd wykkyd. we have been together for a year, five months and four days, but who's counting? he understands me, and I to him. he is a half demon like me. since he can't speak verbally we mostly speak telapathicly, which I don't mind. I have no secrets with him, we share everything.

'hey, im sorry, for, well kicking you' kyd says telapathicly.

I jump upon hearing him, mainly cause I was almost asleep, "yeah I broke four bones." kyd was in his pajamas too which were similiar to mine, and he crawled in bed with me under my covers, pulling me close to him. I love his eyes too, they are a smoky grey with a hint of ren mixed in, eyes that just smother your soul in tenderness.

'Im sorry, I feel really bad'

I yawn,"dont worry about it, im fine now"

'Rae?'

"yeah?"

'I love you' he pulled me in for a kiss without letting me answer.

'I love you too' I send telapathicly to him, for we where still kissing. he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me to were I was on top of him. the kiss grew more urgent as if we were starving. I wrap my arms around his neck and weave my fingers in his short black hair. his hands slowly move up my body to the first button on my shirt, then another, and another. by the time my shirt was off I say telapathicly 'whats the point of putting on clothes when you come over?' he chuckles and agrees with me, the rest of our clothes came off.(you can imagine what happens next)

the next morning

A violent pit of nausea rung through me. I flung myself out of bed and ran to my bathroom to puke.I didnt care that I am naked, its just my room_. I must be getting sick or something. _after I puked I took a shower and put some comfy pants on and a grey baggy shirt. i walk out the my room and see kyd was sitting on my bed (his clothes were back on) looking worried.

"what?"

'are you okay?' still worried.

"I probly ate something that didnt agree with me, thats all," he eyes me with question. "we had pizza yesterday," i shrug.

'Rae, you've had that excuse for almost a week' his eyes stare into my soul and reveals the truth, _he's worried about that? _'and you've been acting moody lately, I dont know,'

"Im not pregnant if thats what you mean, I have birth control," _hey wait a second_,"moody? Im not moody! Im perfectly **fine**!" I came close to shouting.

'OkAY, okay calm down' he walks to me wrapping his arms around me,'Im just worried is all, maybe its nothing'

there is a knock at my door "WHAT?"

"sorry raven, just came to say breakfast was ready" Robin sounded worried too.

'I should go so you can eat, I love you,' he kisses my forehead, then vanishes.

I go to my door and walk out to Robin, "sorry, about just now... and yesterday" I say scratching the back of my head, a question pops int my mind,"have I been moody lately?" Im not sure if I want the answer.

"a little," he looks away.

"anyways, Im starving" we start to head down to breakfast.

* * *

noon time

I was sure I that i wasnt pregnant, but it still played a question in my mind. what if I was? I suddenly smile, I got this heart-warming feeling like that would be the best thing in my on the other hand, I wouldnt be able to tell any of my friends, how would that sound?_ Hey guys, I've been sleeping with our enemy and got pregnant! _

So to figure this mess out I walk to the store for a pregnancy test, well two to be safe. I was on my way home now, should I just teleport to my room? they might get suspissious when I walk in with a pregnancy test, so I do just that. I appear in my room through my black energy. I go to my bathroom to use the tests,_here goes nothing_, I think nerviosly. the first one says "PREGNANT" _shit , _the second one, "PREGNANT" I throw one away with the boxes and keep one test to show kyd. I was filled with excitement and horror as I walk back to my bedroom. my emotions were through the roof, in a good and bad way. I started to feel light headed and dizzy. the last thing I remember was seeing the room sway to the right, the test still in hand.

* * *

So i need reviews, Im sorry that the 1st chapter was short, hope this makes up for that!


	3. shark-infested waters

chapter three:Shark-Infested Waters

"Rae? Raven? Hey?"

"wykkyd?"I whisper but nothing comes out. Why does my head hurt?

"What? Rae its Cy. you okay?"

How did he know to find me? _He came in my room? Without asking? heads will roll and hell will shake!_

My eyes flutter open to see Cyborg holding the test in his hand and looking at me. His emotions were a mixture of question, shock, and pity. _I have to tell him now._

"Cy..."I couldnt finish, I bursted into tears. He cradled me to his chest and let me cry, he said nothing the entire time. this wasnt weird or awkward simply because Cyborg was the brother I never had.

when I had finished crying, which felt like hours later but only really twenty minutes had passed, I say "Cy, please, please don't tell anyone. I have to tell you something."

"Sure Rae,"

"well I have gone out with this guy for a year and a half and, well ,obviously we slept together. a lot. and now we are here."

"Who's the father?"

"um... don't freak out, please? his name is... his name is Kyd wyykyd, hehe," I glance at his face and see how abnormally pail it is.

"WHAT!?"

my face fell back against him chest to hide my expressions. _I don't want to get upset now, or at least anymore than I am now._

"how'd you know to find me? Why did you come in my room?" I whisper, not angry at him.

"well, the tower started to shake. I thought it was an earthquake or terra came back but then a window shattered in the hallway close to your room. now i know why..." his voice was controlled, like he was trying not to yell at me. I still was afraid to see his face, he was probably very disappointed.

"oh, well, this-" I point to the test, which was on the ground beside us now"-is the reason why my powers have been some what out of control."

"Raven." he stands up, and pulls me up with him, and takes a step back and crossing his arms. im still avoiding his eyes, "I wont say anything, but don't you think that the rest of the team needs to know? you are not only putting yourself in danger, but your um baby and the team. I understand that you think we couldn't accept you two, and your right, robin wont have it. but your swimming in shark-infested waters. so what are you gonna do?"

"I havent figured that out yet..." I had a few things running in my mind; run away with Kyd, or tell the others about the baby, or the unthinkable... but I wasnt to happy with the third option. I wont give the baby up, simply because it's so helpless and im a hero and heros save lives not take them away. I felt a tear slip silently down my cheek and unconsciously I placed my hands on my stomach.

I watch as cyborg kneels down, picks the test up, and hands it to me without a word. he turns to leave but stopped when he reaches the door. he turns his head slightly towards me, "I hope you know what you're doing. please, don't do anything rash." he left me standing in the room alone.

I hid the test in my pocket and walk down to get some herbal tea, _maybe it will help calm my nerves. _I see the windows that cyborg said had shattered. he was already taping them up to be fixed tomorrow. I pull out the kettle from beneath the counter and fill it with water and place it on the stove top._ while it heats up I might as well see what the others are doing. _I walk out of the kitchen area and to the common room. there I see Robin, Starfire, and Kid Flash. Robin and kid Flash were playing some stupid video game, while Starfire sat watching and somewhat rooting for them to throw a punch or kick to win the game. they seem happy but where is Jinx? I can always count on here to keep a secret. I hear the kettle beckon me with a whistle. I grab the kettle and pour it in the cup I grabbed and place the tea bags in it, and start to sturr with a spoon. I leave the kitchen with my tea in hand and go to my room, im exhausted from crying. I quickly finish my tea and curl underneath my covers to take a nap, and I am under sleeps' control in a matter of seconds.

but I had a dream, not one that I wanted, but something that haunted the back of my mind.

_I was on the tower roof. I can always find peace and quiet up here, were the only noises are from the birds who sit on the roof with me. "what have I gotten myself into,what if I told them, what would they think or say, 'hey guys just wanted to let you know im pregnant' "I say with a mocking tone as I sit close to the edge and watch the waves crush the shore beneath me by the sandy beach part of our island. so tranquil, I like being alone._

_there was no one around, or so I thought. "little bird has a secret," a deep voice says behind me._

_that voice sent a shiver through my spine and my tea-cup dropped to the ground with a tink. I spin around and get into a fighting stance. "what do you want?"_

_the tall man with a black and orange mask on and matching attire leaned casually against the door that leads back into the tower. "im just catching up, it seems as though I missed a lot while I was gone. im not here to fight you." one eye stared at me in all seriousness._

_I relax my stance a bit, why was Slade here if not to fight? "how much of that did you hear?" I say, panick slipped in my voice and I know he heard it as well, but he ignores my question._

_"So, two years pass after your fathers attempt to destroy the world. You think your safe still? That he's not getting ready for the new prophecy?" I can hear a smirk forming as he speaks._

_"wha-"_

_"he knows Raven. about your child." he stalks over to about four feet from me."Raven, he's coming back."_

_the world starts shaking. _

'hey, wake up' kyd shakes me. 'are you alright?'

I open my eyes and he wipes the beads of sweat from my forehead. "just a nightmare. it's not real,"I reassure him and try to reassure myself.

'do you want to talk about it?' he suggests.

"I do want to talk, but not about the dream. Kyd?" I try to remember where I put that damn test, is it still in my pocket? I never changed before I fell asleep. I pull it out and hand it to him."You were right" I avoid his eyes. I sit up and cross my legs and nervously play with my fingers. I felt him staring at me. A silent tear betrays my calm façade.

'Rae, are you okay with this? does it make you unhappy?'

"no im happy with it, but not with the fact that my friends can't know anything. what am I going to do? Oh and Cyborg knows... everything. he found the test in my hand when I fainted-"

'You fainted?' he interrupts me.

"yeah, and I broke down crying and had to tell him. he promised not to tell, and I trust him."

'we will figure out what to do later, I promise. but for now let's go for a walk.'

"okay" I say smiling. he always knows how to cheer me up. he pulls me from the bed and we teleport away.

* * *

thank you to all who follow the story. I can usually only update on the weekends, but I write them all week and sometimes don't get to bed till 3 am. if I misspell or replace letters around I apologize, if I didn't mention it before I have dyslexia and it affects my reading and writing. I try to fix then all before I post but I offend skip over the mistakes thinking there right. thats the end of my sob story so now REVIEW!


	4. It's Been Real

Chapter Four: It's Been Real

Raven Pov.

Its been about two weeks since I found out I was pregnant. I really never gave being preggers much thought, until now of corse. I worried that one of these nights on patrol would hurt my baby. _Wow, that sounds weird, my baby, but in some way delightful._ I was out on patrol now. It was cold, for August. I Flew from one street to another looking for any robberies to stop. But it was a calm, quiet night. I land on a building top and shivered.

_When I get home Im making a steaming hot cup of tea._ I shiver again.

My broach blinks and my communicator rings, great just great, "yeah?" I flip the round device open to see Robin running down the tower hall.

"Hey, robbery on twenty-second west street bank. its Mumbo." I scowl,_ I really don't like Mumbo. _"We will meet you there," the screen went blank. I clip it back on my belt and fly over to the bank. _Why Mumbo, why? so much for a quiet night..._

I round a corner and see the team has just arrived too. Mumbo stood proud of his money bag, until he saw us.

"Now Robin, you wouldn't stop the show, would you?" He taunted, showing off his loot before it vanished into his hat.

Robin shook his head in disappointment at Mumbo. I can imagine what he was thinking, _'When will you learn?' _

"Titans GO!" We all sprinted off towards Mumbo. Every kick, every punch we threw was to no prevail. Starefires' attacks were stopped by a bundle of exploding flowers, while Cyborg was fighting card people. Robin was preoccupied by a snake that wound around him, formily being his bo-staff. Beast boy was still fighting with me to stop Mumbo Jumbos' bad magic tricks. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I shout sending him into a wall and stunning him for a second. I wrap him in black energy so he can't escape. Mumbo just smirks at me then glances behind me. I turn just as I see a card worrier hitting me in the jaw. _OWE!_ I stumble backwards , and then another card man tackles me to the ground. I had forgotten about Mumbo, and he was released from my prison.

"Well, Titans it's been real, and it's been fun, **but it ain't been real fun!" **Mumbo bellows over our loud attempt to escapes his tricks. He then waves and is sucked into his hat, then his hat disappeared, along with everything we were preoccupied with. I get off the ground grabbing my head with one hand and my belly with the other.

"Raven? you okay?" Beast boy looks concerned at me.

"yep," _I'm fine, just peachy! _I let out a sarcastic remark in my head.

"We let him get away!" Robin shouts, he's mad...

"we'll just have to find him" Cyborg says dusting himself off.

"Star, look downtown. B.B., try to track were he came from. Cy, suer with raven. I'll look everywhere else." we all split up.

we found a drain and Cyborg lifted the lid, _PUTRED! _dropping down made my head hurt.

"Hey, you okay?" Cyborg was just as worried as Beast boy had been.

"Fine, just a headache," I told him.

After another minute of silence as we searched the suer, he spoke up, "when are you planning on telling everyone?"

"Soon, but I'm not gonna say who the father is. that would be catastrophic!"

"yeah, but you can't take to many more hits like that Rae, It's not good for either of you"

"I know, lets just get this over with."

* * *

_Three hours later..._

Back at the tower we were all exausted. It was SIX A.M. and the sun dared to shine in our eyes as we quickly vanished to our rooms to sleep. It was an eventful night. We caught up with Mumbo Jumbo in a junk yard hiding. now we just wanted to sleep. My feet barely made it up the steps and through the hallway to my room where I didn't bother to change and face planted into my bed.

_I was in a construction yard. one lone eye stared at me with evil intent. "why can't to leave me alone?" I scream. _

_"little bird. you have done your father a service. Now he doesn't have to wait as long." _

_"wait for what? Why wont you tell me Slade?"_

_"what do you think I'm talking about?" he said pointing to my stomach._

_"NO!" I screamed at him but Just then I was hit by his fire-ball_

I shot upright in a cold sweat, still in my uniform. I look around my room, "It was just a dream-" I stop short of seeing the same one-eyed freak from my dream that just happens to work for my so-called father. He stood just feet from my bed and I held the urge to Scream again.

"Still think it's a dream?" He cocked his head to the side before dissipating in the floor.

"What is going on?" I whisper to myself before getting up to wash the sweat off me. _whatever is going on, I CANT tell Robin._

* * *

Sorry this chapter isnt as long as the others. Hey did you know lol can stand for Land-O-Lakess? As in the butter company? Yep, random fact.


	5. What Do You Mean 'Bundle Of Joy?

A/N: hey so my last chapter was kinda borring at the end, sorry no cliff hangers. anyways... ON WITH THE SHOW... fan fic... thing, yeah. warning. dont talk about secrets while people are in the house, or in this case, tower.

* * *

Chapter five: What do you mean 'bundle of joy'?

three months later

Cyborgs Pov.

"Thats not the point!" I yell at Raven. " The point is you can't hide this forever."

"I know what the point is. Im scared, Cy. And thats hard for me to admit." She is in tears.

Robin Pov.

i have to ask Cyborg a question so I walk to his room, but before i knock i hear someone arguing._Is that Raven and Cyborg?_

"...I'm scared. and thats hard for me to admit." Raven sounds like shes in tears.

"I know Rae, I'm scared for you." Cyborg replies."

_Why is she scared? Maybe I shouldn't be listening..._

"It's only a matter of time before the others start wondering why my belly is growing while the rest of me doesnt!"She almost whispers, "Do I just go up to Robin and tell him about my bundle of joy?"

_Bundle of joy? growing belly? Was she..._

I all but broke the door slaming it open. "What the hell! What do you mean 'bundle of joy'?" I spat the words. "DO YOU HAVE A KID I DONT KNOW ABOUT?!"

Raven looks up to see a boiling mad boy wonder. Her face looks pal

"You. Dont. Know. When. To. Shut. Your. Mouth!" Ravens voice shook my to my core, the once sad voice was replaced with a demonic, slighty manic one. I shuddered, with that I'm no longer mad but worried. _What have you done..._

"Rae calm down!" Cyborg begs her.

Raven ignores Cyborg,"You think I'm Stupid huh? That I'm WORTHLESS!" her black energy wraps around me and holds me up in the air. "puny, insignificant human." her face grew a manacle smile, "Now your gonna regret saying that."She threw me into the wall then I hit the opposing wall. I am so dizzy, and my head hurts. The worst part is that I cant fight back, I cant even move. I feel something drip down my face as Im slung around by her madness. _Is that blood? _Then she drops me on the ground. I glance up at her in utter shock, I see her senses came back to her and she stars down at me with her violet eyes in horror. Our eyes stayed on each other untill Cyborg helps me up and carrys me to the infirmary, were I slide in and out of conciousness.

Ravens' Pov

I watch as cyborg carrys Robin out. Robin stars at me with a shocked face. as soon as they are out I run to my room.

"Why... am I... s-so stupid?" I sob, placing my hands over my face. "Now he... knows... he ...knows..." _What am I going to do?_ I find myself asking that question frequently. I try to rid my face of tears, and I eventually stop crying.

I need to get out of here, before anyone tries to change my mind. I quickly change into civion clothes and I go to my closset and grab the black duffel bag and throw the rest my clothes in slopily, not carring. I grab a small box off the shelf, and with it I open a portal to another demention. the box is an ornately carved white wood, and is small enough to fit in half my hand. I start taking my books off my shelves and transfer them into the demention. I left my bed being the same, but everything else was gone as though no one lives here. I close the portal and put the box in my all that done I change into a black energy raven and fly through the ceiling disappearing into the night. _Cant turn back. cant change the past._

* * *

And so with another chapter down, i come closer to the big reveal. but dont worry the story is far from over. Thanks to all who follow and review faithfully! I enjoy reading your reviews so keep writing them! also check out my other story, I will be posting a new story soon. Its not about Raven -a tear rolls down my face- but it is about the Teen Titans so with that vi sees! (see you later)


	6. Safe House

Chapter six: Safe House

Cyborgs' Pov.

_That poor kid. She was expecting, and with no home. Or at least none that we knew of. She could have stayed, but I understand why she left. The reason: Robin._

"Hey dude? Cy! You gonna play or what?" Beast boy says holding to controllers.

"Not now, I busy," I was busy trying to find Raven who diapered without a trace when the Boy Wonder found out.

"You've stared at those cameras since we found out she left! Come on, take a break please?"

"No, She needs our help. Its to cold outside for her. I will find her, its only been a week."_ I wish he would leave me alone!_

"PLE-"

"NO, now leave me alone."

"You sound like Raven," He joked, but it was not funny to me.

"If I have to tell you again," I say through my clampt teeth,"MY FIST WILL SEND YOU ON YOUR WAY TO CHINA AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!"

"Okay, okay. I get it, you're worried. I leave you alone. I'll get flash to play with me."

"THANKYOU" I shout, throwing my hands in the air.

He leaves without another word. I go back to the cities security system, hoping to find my little sister. Maybe she got an apartment with Kyd Wykkyd. But how does he support her? Probably stealing, but I don't think Raven would let him. Maybe she's fine. She could have stayed, and explained to Robin. But then again, would he have listened to her or kicked her out anyways? I know she can handle herself, but she's still young, and needs help. _I have to find her..._

Ravens' Pov.

Its windy outside. I watch from the kitchen window as the nearby trees dance. I'm happy. More than I thought I would be. No responsibility as a Titan, though I miss it. I can relax, I don't have to be ready when the alarm sounds. And even my nightmares have reduced to once a week or so, instead of almost every night. And Kyd, he's doing the best he can to make me comfortable. Kyd talked to him teammates about what happened, about me being _you-know-what! _

At first they were surprised and angry, but they understood. Now Kyd and I are staying at a safe house just outside the city. This safe house was designed to practically withstand a nuclear attack. the house over the top was just like any other house, with four bedrooms and two bathrooms. The bunker beneath was cold and unwelcoming, but safe. The Hive Five had equired the house and bunker from Gizmos' Grandfather. His Grandfather was in the cold war and was a little crazy from it, so he built several different houses when he was honorably discharged from his wounds. But his wounds being a bad back from hunching over a screen in a submarine. he built the houses to protect his family and when he passed away each of the family got one house, small family.

'You okay?' Kyd asks me as he wraps his arms around my belly from behind and rests his head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, Just watching the wind." A bit of sadness touches my voice.

'Are you worried?'

"About what?" I ask, confused.

'Well, anything: The baby, your friends, the city?'

"The baby is a defiant big one, but It'll be fine. And as far as my f-friends, well, I don't know. they might not be my friends after this." I tell him. _My friends. not so friendly anymore..._

'Why don't you write them a letter?But of corse we can't put a return to adress.'I turn to him with a bright smile on my face. that's not normal for me but the Pregnancy is messing with my emotions.

"That would be great!" He smiles.

He drops his hold on me and walks over to a drawer and pulls out a notepad and a pen. 'here' he says handing me both.

I walk out to the dining room table to write.

* * *

Sorry if my latest chapters have been borring, mind you they are important. So keep reading and reveiwing! and I dont mind any imput that which you want to happen!


	7. Where's Raven?

Chapter seven:Where's Raven?

**Starfires' Pov.**

It seems ever since friend Raven has left no one has been happy. I have tried countless times to cheer them up with a traditional Zorgka, or dish of happiness, from Tamaran but they all squealed and ran away.

"Friends, please be happy. We will find friend Raven soon." They did not listen to me, only Jinx agreed with me then she went back to worry. Robin seemed more worried than anyone, For he made her upset the day she left. And she was with child! Oh joyous, but the others did not think so. _I wish Raven a happy life. but I miss her, she was-is my best friend._

I should check the mail. I walk down to the garage, on a hook on the wall are the keys to the mail box at the post office, I grab them and fly that way.

Getting back I hung the keys back up and fly into the commons room."Friends we have mail!" I shout with glee, no one responds.

"there is a letter to Cyborg, Three letters to the flash of kids, six letters to Robin, and one letter to all of us!" still no responce."It says from Raven" Everyone ran to me at the mention of her. Robin grabs the letter and rips it open, it read:

Dear Friends

I am ok. Please stop looking for me, you wont find me. I miss you all.

But I know what I did was a disgrace to the Titan name, and that is why

I will not be coming back. I am sorry, please forgive me. My belly has

began to grow more and more and yesterday I felt a kick. I am excited.

Cyborg, stop searching. Robin, I forgive you. Starfire, Im sorry and I will

send you a picture when I have the baby. Jinx, stop worrying. Beast boy,

stop bugging Cyborg. Kid Flash, be nice to beast boy.

Please forgive me

Raven

no one spoke as Robin read the letter. The room was silent. I began to cry. "Friend... Raven w-will... be o-okay?" My voice cracked. Robin drops the letter and embraces me, "Shhh... its okay Star." he comforts me.

* * *

**Six months later**

**Ravens Pov.**

I awoke in a hospital bed to the cry of my little child that was now five hours old. I pick her up and nurse her,"hush Shadow, my little girl," I coo, I created this adorable baby girl. She is perfect, all I'd ever want. Her eyes were a violet color, from me, while her hair was jet black, from Eliot. the last six months consisted of preparations and planing. we decided to go by our real names to avoid being found, Rachel and Eliot. I had to grow out my hair and dye it black so no one to notice me. We had also planned to move to metropolis. The city under the watch of superman would be safe enough to raise a daughter. The name we came up with is Shadow. It fits her perfect.

'Rae she beautiful! Wow I'm so happy!' Kyd woke up from his nap in the chair beside my bed.

"I can't believe how fast this have been, not that im not glad the back aches and puking is over." I just star into her huge round eyes, she didn't seem to see me at first but she finally focus on me. She was the cutest thing I ever saw, the way her face lit up with a smile, even if it was just baby gas.

A bright light flashed, Eliot took a picture."what-why?"

'for a scrap book!' He was like a kid in a candy store.

"Oh, take one of just her, so I can send it to Starfire."

'Okay' -Click- the bright light flashed again. she will love it.

"These are going on the wall!"

* * *

**One year later**

Shadow was getting so big. She began to walk at ten months. She was at the stage now were she was no longer baby but todler. I always had a ribbon in her hair, she looked darling. She and her dad loved to play at the park together, he would chase her and she would laugh at him. She was starting to get my powers, which worried was somewhere between a half demon and a full one, being as though both her parents are half demons.

The Titans were getting along just fine without me. Since I had left, Kid flash and Jinx left to join Hotspot, Wildabeast, and Pantha to create Titans North in Paigne city In Canada. Herald and Argent were getting married, no one exspected that but they were both Twenty-one. Robin finally admitted he loved Starfire and I guess they had gotten together. I always read storys of them in the news or an article in a magazine. I remember one new clipping I read were they had discussed my dissaperence and the Titans said I had quit for personal reasons, to that I was thankful of them not blabing to the news of my pregnancy.

Eliot was now twenty, while I was still nine-teen. Shadow was a year old tomorrow.

Only Azar knew how much I really missed them. But my life was here, with my husband and child. Eliot got a job in a grocerie store, and I got a starter job at newspaper called "The Daily Planet" I was to start next week. Shadow was to be watched by Kole, she was the only Titan who knew where I was, only because she found me and I made her promice not to go and tell the had just turned eighteen. She agreed not to tell as long as she could watch Shadow, Kole and Shadow were like two pees in a pod. This was my first real job and to say I was nervious was an understatement. I'd be working under Lois Lane as her assistent. But I'd met her before and she was nice. It's not like Superman was anywhere near to learn my identity...

* * *

So tell me what you think! I know weird? different than you thought it would be? well if I didnt say it before I'll say it now, I have big plans for this story! enjoy!


	8. How Old Are You?

A/N: Reminder, Raven is Rachel Roth/Knight, Kyd Wykkyd is Eliot Knight. Their daughter, Shadow is now a year old, and Kole watches her while Rachel and Eliot go to work. Rachel and Eliot had gotten married while she was preggers with shadow. Again, this was just to clarify.

* * *

Chapter eight: How Old Are You?

Ravens Pov.

"Your tie is wrong" I point out. Eliot stood perplexed with his tie in a knot.

'How do you work this thing?' He asks, very close to giving up.

"Here," I fix the tie and tighten it. He had his uniform on, A brown button down long sleeve shirt and tan khakis, and black shoes.

Kole was in the kitchen cooking eggs for Shadow, the smell drifted throughout the house as if it were searching for something in our small two bedroom appartement. I walk in to see Kole making funny faces to try to get Shadow to open her mouth. Shadow laughed as Kole stretches her features with her hand then shoved a spoonful of egg in while she could. The little girl chewed with distaste then swallowed in defeat. The process repeated. Shadow had an aditute, and I couldn't tell if she got that from me or Eliot. She loved Kole, they had become like sisters yet Shadow was only one.

"Hey Kole, I have to go, Eliot will probably stay another twenty minutes. If he doesn't leave you have my permission to kick him out for me." I said with a wink, Kole giggles in response.

'I heard that!' Eliot sends telapathicaly from the other room, causing Kole and I to bust into laughter while Shadow giggles at us.

"Bye," Kole says.

"Bye, Bye baby girl," I wave to shadow, she stretches her hand up and beckoned me to pick her up."I'm sorry, I have to go to work sweety. You'll have lots of fun with Aunty, I'll be back before you know it."

I turn to leave, grabbing my satchel and putting my coat on after I exited the door, I wouldn't even need it, its May. I hopped down two flights of stairs and through the main door that revealed a busiling city. horns blarred and profanity was thrown between drivers as there vehicles trudged along.

_Talk about a city that never sleeps, Its only seven a.m. _even at night such noises could be heard in my apartement. The newspaper I work for, as of today, was just six blocks to the North. I glanced to my left about to head off, There sat two bums passed out, the stench of alcohol reeked from them. I quickly walked past them and on with my trek to work.

Three blocks in I noticed the stop lights were out and two cars had just had an accident. A dark auburn haired lady steps swiftly the back of her car to check for damage, while a short, bald man looked angry.

"I have work in ten minutes and this is gonna make me late!" The short man shouted.

"If you don't recall, you hit me." The woman says calm and cooly, still observing her bumper. Her stature and voice seems oddly familiar.

"You're just lucky this car ain't damaged any!" The short man looks at her and ignores the stares from the crowd gathering.

"I'm lucky? I should sue you for the damage you caused me!" She lost her patients. She stood up straight and widens her shoulders as if to intimidate. And it works, the man turns a bright read color and looks nervous, she was almost a foot taller than him after all. The lady sighs and looks away from the man and her eyes sweep the crowd.

When our eyes locked I knew emediantly who it was.

"Rachel, right?" She asks, and I step forward.

"Yes, you're Lois lane. I'm your new assistant." I smile and she returns one back.

"Yeah," She stops," Are you walking?" Lois suddenly realized I had no car. I nod. "Oh nonsense! I'll give you a ride, just let me deal with this" She points to the bald man who was glaring at her at the mention of the fender-bender.

"Okay, thanks." _glad I don't have to walk now. _

Lois and the short man exchanged insurance information then she gets in her car and waves me over. I get into the passenger side of the well-kept inside seats.

"Again, thank you for the ride."

"Oh it's no problem, It's not like we work on different continents." She laughs. We pull out into the bustle of the cars, luckily, traffic had died down and we made our way to "The Daily Planet." She pulls in to the parking garage just acrossed from the newspaper. Finaly, she found and parked in the third level, every other level had been filled with cars. She shut the car off and we got out.

"The elevator is right over here," I follow her down the rows of cars and trucks to the elevator doors that held a bright yellow "out of order" sign taped to it. "Damn, well there is stairs right next to it. Sorry."

"Dont worry about me, I'm fine." I say, glad I had put on tennis shoes this morning instead of my heels.

We walk down the two flights of stairs in silence, then as we were crossing the road she spoke, "You have a desk waiting next to mine. I'll introduce you to everyone. Their all nice, and there are a few single young men who will work with us if you're interested." She glances over her shoulder at me with a smirk.

"I'm married." I tell her. She would have never guess that coming from a nine-teen year old.

She stops right at the door with a hand on the door and turns her whole body to face me. A questioned appearance lit her features. "how old are you?"

"Nine-teen," _Wonder what she'll think._

"Oh honey you're still young, why'd you settle down? Is he special to you?" She recovers from the shock and continues through the main door.

"Yeah, I defiantly love him, and we have a kid together." A receptionist from the desk murmurs a "Hello" in our direction, we both return the formal greeting.

"You're only nine-teen and you got married and had a kid?" She asks as she made her way through to the elevator, this one was working, thankfully.

"yes, or the other way around, had a kid then got married. My baby is the best thing that ever happened to me." I tell her and I couldn't help but smile.

"Boy or Girl?" We step into the elevator and she hits a button and the doors close and the inclosed box begins to move with a jerk.

"Girl, her name is Shadow. She just turned a year old last week."

"How cute! Most girls who have their first baby don't want them, I'm glad you're not that way." The doors open and show a hopping news room. It was filled with chatter, phones ringing, and the sound of typing. There were several rows of cubicles and Lois led me to our spot. She sat down at her desk and mine was next to hers, like she'd said. I sat down and pushed the strands of black shoulder length hair from my eyes. I open my satchel and pull ou the picture frame of Eliot and Shadow at the park from last month. I had taken the picture without them knowing when they Eliot was pushing Shadow on the baby swings, they both looked so happy. I set the picture on my desk next to the computer monitor.

"Hey Lois, I got this great picture for your article!" I look up to see a tall light brown man walks over to Lois holder a camera. He looks up and see's me."Who's the new girl?" He walks to me and holds out his hand to shake, leaving Lois without another word."Hi. I'm Jimmy Olsen. I'm the photographer for the newspaper. And you are?"

I shook his hand."Rachel Knight. I'm Lois' assistant."

"Thats great, so I'll be seeing your pretty face around then?" _oh Azar, he did not just-_

"Sorry to burst your bubble Jim, but she's married" Lois chimes in. Jimmy turns to face Lois with disappointment.

"Thank you" I mouth to her behind his back, she smiles in response.

"Man, oh well. Sorry for flirting with you, uh, Rachel." He smiles nervously and shrugs his shoulders.

"It's fine." I say and wave a hand dismissably.

"Anyways," He turns back to Lois,"Here's that picture for you." I notice him glance at me again.

_This is going to be a long day... _

"Thats perfect Jim, email it to me." Lois says.

"Were's Clark?" He asks curiously.

"He's covering a story about the flu epidemic this year, So he's out-of-town for a few days in New York City." he nods and walks off.

"Sorry about my coligue, he's a bit lonely." She rolls her eyes.

"It's fine. Who is Clark?" I ask her.

"He's my husband and a journalist here." She wakes up her computer and types in a password.

"Oh," I say.

"That's your Husband and kid I'm guessing." She says pointing a finger at the photograph I just set on my desk.

"Yep, that's them."I say, smiling at the memory.

"She's so adorable."

"Thanks. it was worth the nine months of treacherous nausea and weight gain." I say, Lois just laughs.

"Yeah, hey I have an errand for you." She says out of the blue.

* * *

Well when I was right in the middle of writting this, being the retard I am, I exited out of the page without saving so I lost the majority of what I had written. But alas! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East and Juliet is the sun, just kidding! it's just me. As always, read and review!


	9. Reunion

Chapter nine: Reunion

Three Months Later

Raven Pov.

_Sweat poured from my forehead, my feet pounded on the ground. I was running. From some one, but not just anyone; I was running from Slade. He was chasing me though the streets of an abandoned city. I ran for an alleyway, I could make my escape then. Dead end, Crap! A shadow of a person is cast over the dim light of the night._

_"Little bird, don't try to run." Slade says, backing me into the corner._

_"Get away from me!" I shout, but he keeps coming._

_"Step aside Raven, I'm not here for you." He states. _

_"Shadow" I whisper, but he hears me._

_"Yes, I'm here for her. Now, step aside." I glance behind me and see my baby cowering in the corner, suddenly appearing there._

_"No! Never! I will never allow you to take her!" I stand protectively in front of my child, he's not getting past me._

_"But I'll take her anyway. Mark my word; 'The gem shall be his portal'" He vanishes in thin air. I turn to Shadow._

_"Baby girl are you hurt? Shadow?" before I could reach for her she stood up, four eyes flashing red. She quickly grew past the size of a three-story building. She sprouts red skin and long white hair with horns spurting from her head, just like Trigon. An evil chuckle escapes her lips. I'm frozen in terror. Before I could react I am kicked into the air and hit a building, blacking out._

I gasp as I sat upright with haste in my bed, sweat dripping from me along with a racing heart._ Just a dream_, I try to calm myself. Eliot stirs beside me.

'Rachel?' He asks, sleepily muffled by his pillow.

"I'm fine, just, another nightmare. This one was different though."

He sits up and cradles me to his bare chest.

'Rae, it'll be okay. Don't worry. We'll protect her from anything' His words were more like stingers then comforting. She was in danger and he knew it. We wouldn't be able to protect her for long if Slade found us. I felt a tear well up and blur my vision.

"I'm... Scared Eliot"

The alarm clock rung and we both jump a mile. Eliot's hand slams down on the top on the alarm effectively shutting it off. Another day of living in fear. Another day that counts down. But we still have twelve years before he can pursue her. A lot can happen in twelve years. It'll be okay. We're all going to die. My head spun in completely different directions.

I numbly get out of bed and began to get ready for another day at work.

Later At Work

I sat at my desk answering emails for Lois while she was getting her next article task from Perry, the chief-in-editor. She usually got some interesting, like writing about Lex Luther and his criminal record who just happens to hold together his business with success.

Clark came out of Perry's office first, and then Lois stalks out looking sullen.

"I can't believe it, why did you get that case?" Lois asks Clark.

"Maybe Perry thought that I was better for this article." Clark was amused by how his wife was acting.

She sighs, "Maybe, Rachel could help you with it, I know Jimmy usually goes but I need a photographer, and since I will be stuck in the office working I wont need her help." I look up from the emails to search her face, she was serious.

"What's the article about?" I ask, this might be fun.

"I will be interviewing the Teen Titans and honorary Titans about the disappearance of Raven, she's been gone for a year and a half or so. Plus I will be visiting family in Jump city. If you want to help you can. We'll be staying down there for a week or two." Clark informs me. If I went I could check on them, make sure Jump city is safe and return without them knowing it was me, fool-proof.

"Yes I'll help, but I would have to take my little girl though, I don't think Eliot could watch her alone for a week." He could but I'm a little protective after the month of nightmares, and if we were in trouble, the titans wouldn't be far away.

"Okay, I'll have to ask their leader, Robin, if that's alright. I'll ask him now. " Clark walks to his desk and waves his mouse and the computer brightens to life. He began to type and was consumed by it, not paying attention to anyone but yet still aware.

"So Eliot can't watch his own kid?" Lois asks in disbelieve.

"I'm sure if the world was ending he could, but she's really clingy now. She's fifteen months old, just over a year." I explain to her. I glance at Clark, who was still exchanging emails with Robin. He looks puzzled, then his face softened as if he figured something out.

"Hmm... that's funny." Clark suddenly says, amused.

"What?" Lois asks.

"I was just thinking," Clark returned.

"Thinking what?" She pried at him. _Nosey reporter_.

"Nothing," He says, "Rachel, Robin said they would be glad to have you and your child tag along."

"Okay, when do we leave?" I ask.

"Well, tomorrow actually, Robin has offered to pick us up." He says.

"In what?" I ask cautiously.

"Their car." He answers.

"Okay."

"They will be here early, so you might want to go home and pack." he suggests.

"Can do." I stood up and grab my satchel from underneath my desk and leave.

I walk through the streets and hurried home, when I got inside of my apartment I closed the door.

"Kole?" I ask to the emptiness of the living room.

"Hey, back so soon?" Koles' voice came from the bathroom. I walk in and see Kole giving Shadow a bath; Shadow was covered in red sauce and noodles, I giggle.

"I'm going to go to Jump city with one of the news reporters to help with a story about the disappearance of Raven..."

"But, you, what?" She stutters.

"And Shadow is coming with me. I'd like it if you showed up at the Tower while we were there."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning, Robin probably sent Cyborg to leave in the T-car today. So I'm going to pack tonight, I'll let you finish cleaning her." Shadow looks like she understood everything I said.

"Cool" She says. I turn and leave the room, and go to my room to pack. my suit case was small, so I used the small, tanned-wood box again and put all the clothes Shadow and I would need in the demention.

A few hours passed, Kole had left and dinner was made. It was seven-thirty when Eliot got home. He was tiered from work.

'Hey hon, how was work?' He asks.

"Okay I guess, I have to go with one of the reporters to jump city to help with an interview. and I'm taking Shadow with me, we are leaving in the morning."

'Oh, what's the story about?' He walks over to a kitchen chair and plops down

"We are interviewing the Teen Titans about Raven's absence. Interesting topic, huh?"

'Very, and Shadow is coming with? Aren't you afraid that your friends might find out?'

"No, unless Shadows' powers decide to lash out, then we're screwed, but we should be fine."

'Tomorrow then, why the short notice?' I shrug. 'Okay, just be safe, for gods sakes, keep her safe.'

"I will, you know I will." I smile at him. In a year we had both changed, for the good. He stopped his thievery career and learned to work, to earn, not take. I had learned to cook and raise a child, with his help of course. Life was not simple, nor easy. I was just glad to have a life outside of being a Titan.

We sat down at the tiny kitchen table and ate the stir fry I made for dinner. After we ate Shadow was sleepy so I put her to bed. Eliot and I got ready for bed too. I got my night-gown on and climbed into bed. Eliot pulled me close and kissed my forehead, 'I love you' he sends, 'Dido' I send back. he chuckled and we let sleep take us. My sleep was peaceful, for once.

The Next Morning

I sat up and stretched out my arms with a yawn. Eliot was nowhere to be seen, I wasn't worried though. I got up and got dressed in some black pants and a blue V-neck T-shirt and a black sweater over it and black tennis shoes. Beside the door sat my little suit case, I grab it and walk out into the living room. Eliot had Shadow fully dressed in a bright yellow flowery dress with black tights and black shoes. Her jet black hair was pulled into a pony tail on her head.

"Why didn't you wake me? I would've helped get her ready." I tell him.

'It's done now, and you needed the rest. You have a big trip ahead of you.'

"Ahhhhh" Shadow wines and runs to me and clings to my leg with a smile.

"Do you want to go bye-bye with mommy?" I ask her and she frowns slightly then giggles.

'It's almost time to go.' He points to the clock on the wall. I sigh.

"I'm starting to regret agreeing to this." I was getting nervous and my stomach was churning.

'You'll be fine, I have faith in you.' He grins at me and takes my suit case. I pick up Shadow and we both head for the door. I will miss being here, even if it was a dump. I made this apartment my home aside from the Tower that I was heading back to undiscovered. we walk down two flights of stairs then through the wood door that led to the street.

Outside was alive, cars were moving and people walked the streets. We stood there for a second before we spoke.

'They should be here by now,' He was queries.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" I ask in a playful tone, raising one eyebrow.

'Never,' He seems sad about me leaving.

"I'll be back before you know it." I offer a glimmer of hope to him through a smile.

A blue car, defiantly not normal car, pulls up beside us. Clark steps out of the passenger seat.

"Morning Rachel," The trunk pops open and Clark looks to Eliot. "I'll take that for you." Eliot hands over the suit case and Clark packs it into the trunk.

Cyborg got out of the driver's seat and walks over to us. "Hey, I'm Cyborg. I have a seat set up for the tittle one. What's her name?"

"Shadow," I say.

"Oh cute. She's adorable." He smiles at the shy little girl hiding her face in my hair. I chuckle.

Clark walks back over to Eliot with a hand extended. "I don't think we've met. My name is Clark Kent, I work with Rachel." Eliot smiles and shakes his hand in response. "Not much of a talker are you?" Clarks smile dims.

"His name is Eliot Knight, he's my husband. He's also mute." I interject.

"Oh, you know, one of our Honorary Titans is mute. His name is Jericho, he might show up but who knows." Cyborg shrugs. He clearly wasn't up for questioning right now, he seemed gloomy.

"Alright, well, we should get going." Clark suggests.

"Okay,"

"I'll put her in the car seat if you want to say good-bye?" Cyborg offers.

"Shadow, are you ready sweety?" She nods, understanding it all. I hand her over to Cyborg and he buckles her up.

"Eliot, I love you. Will you be okay all alone?" I ask while giving him a hug.

He nods and gives me a kiss.

'I love you too,' He sent, which only I could hear.

"Don't get into trouble while I'm gone," I gave him a stern look.

'Yes, ma'am,' I roll my eyes.

"Bye" I drop from our embrace and get into the back seat next to Shadow, who seems content. Cyborg starts the T-car. The roar of the engine was so familiar, it's like I never left. I watch Eliot as we drove off in silence. Shadow was good the entire drive, never once did she fuss over sitting to long. It wasn't till fifteen hours and three bathroom breaks later that we stopped for a hotel for the night. Cyborg had gotten two rooms reserved that morning before we left my appartement. Clark shared a room with Cyborg while Shadow and I got the other room. Before we settle in our rooms for the night Cyborg stops me.

"Uh Rachel?" He asks in a quiet voice. We were right outside our room, that had been right next to each other.

"Yeah?" I say quietly back, I was holding on to a sleeping Shadow and didn't want to wake her.

"I just wanted to say, you remind me of someone." His face was filled with concentration.

A cold sweat ran down the back of my neck and my heart fluttered against my ribs. My pulse echoed in my ear.

"Oh? of who?" I ask, barely avoiding panic.

"I don't know, you're just... familiar." he sighs.

"Oh, okay, then." I smile at him to the best of my freaked out abilities. We both exchanged our "Good nights'" and disappeared to our rooms.

* * *

Another chapter by yours truly! Tell me what you think! I yourn to hear your thoughts! Am I being over dramatic? Yes, yes I am. But do review, It can only get better if you do!

QUESTION? what did you think about her visiting HER old team mates to interview them about HER dissaperence without them knowing it's really HER? Oh the irony!


End file.
